mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Paulie
Paulie is one of Thomas Angelo's partners, as well as one of his best friends. An energetic and hot-tempered guy, Paulie is a soldato for the Salieri crime family. He and Tommy often work and have fun together. History Paulie had a rough childhood, and eventually took up a life of crime in Lost Heaven. At some point before the 1930s, Don Salieri took him into his family and he climbed the ranks of the family, eventually becoming a Soldato. On September 30, 1930, Paulie and his partner Sam were trying to get away from Morello's men, but their car broke down during the chase. In a desperate escape attempt, they kidnap a cab driver and force him to act as a getaway driver and manage to get away from the assassins. The next day, Thomas "Tommy" Angelo (the cab driver from yesterday) was chased down by the assassins. Tommy decided to seek refuge at Salieri's Bar, where he dropped off Paulie and Sam the day before, and Paulie killed the thugs to return the favor to Tommy. Paulie also helped Tommy wreck the cars outside Morello's Lounge Bar. Paulie, along with Sam and Tommy, were ordered by Salieri to collect protection money from their businesses; however, they were ambushed by a group of thieves at Clark's Motel, but the three luckily survived. He along with Tommy were then assigned to beat up the street hoodlums after they tried to rape Sarah, but were forced to use firearms. They unknowingly killed Billy, the City Councilor's son. Paulie and Tommy were then assigned to meet up with Sam at the farm to collect the whiskey shipment from Canada, but discovered that the shipment is gone and all of Sam's men were dead. Afterwards they managed to find the injured Sam and escape the police. They took Sam to the doctor and drove back to Salieri's Warehouse. A little later, Paulie met a whiskey dealer, William Gates, who offered to sell his shipment from Kentucky to Salieri. During the deal, a group of armed men attacked them, killing William in the process. Paulie, Sam and Tommy managed to kill all the armed men and bring the shipment back to Salieri's Warehouse. They then discovered that William was actually a smuggler, who smuggled Morello's whiskey shipment. In 1935, Paulie helped Tommy escape from the steamboat after killing the City Councilor during his birthday party. He then participated in assassinating Sergio Morello Jr. but failed. He was also partially responsible for Don Morello's assassination. In 1938, under Salieri's orders, Paulie and Tommy smuggled several crates filled with "cigars", but then discovered that the crates were actually filled with diamonds. Paulie tried to persuade Tommy to steal them, but he refused. The next day, Tommy decided to take part in Paulie's bank robbery scheme. After collecting the weapons and the getaway car, they started the robbery. Paulie was forced to kill a civilian for panicking and, along with Tommy, escaped from the police. After all of this, he considered moving to Hawaii. Death On September 23, 1938, following the bank robbery, Paulie was killed and the money was stolen. Sam reveals to Tommy that he was "more the means to his death", but it remains unknown whether this means he personally killed Paulie or another member of the family killed him. In the end, Tommy took his revenge and shot and killed Sam. Missions *An Offer You Can't Refuse *Running Man *Molotov Party *Ordinary Routine *Better Get Used to It *A Trip to the Country *Great Deal *Happy Birthday *You Lucky Bastard *Crème De La Crème *Just for Relaxation *Moonlighting *The Death of Art (referenced) *Epilogue (referenced) Trivia *Paulie is very similar in appearance to Joe Pesci and is most likely a reference to Tommy DeVito and Nicky Santoro, played by Joe Pesci in both Goodfellas and Casino respectively. His personality seems to resemble that of Santino "Sonny" Corleone from The Godfather. *Judging by the bullet wounds and position of Paulie's body, it is likely he was killed with either a pump action or sawed off shotgun. *In the mission Sarah, Sarah mentions that Paulie is a nice guy but at times he can randomly snap in anger and that it can be very scary. This is similar to the character Joe Pesci plays in Goodfellas as well as James Caan as Sonny Corleone in The Godfather. *Strangely, Paulie's surname is never mentioned, much like a majority of characters in the game, such as Luigi, Sarah, and Sam. *In the beta, Paulie's corpse was found on his bed. He had been shot in the head, likely by a pistol and was wearing his usual grey suit. In the actual game, Paulie is found lying on the hallway floor with numerous gunshot wounds in his back while wearing a bloodstained white shirt, while the pool of blood remains on his bed. *In some Mafia trailer Paulie is dead two times: first his body is lying on the street in front of the entrance to a house and second, he's lying on his back in the bed of his home. *In a cutscene with Detective Norman, Tommy shows him an old picture of Don Peppone with Morello and Salieri before the internecine war, commenting that he could one day get in a gun battle with Paulie. In actuality, Sam was the one he got in the fight with; Paulie remained loyal to Tommy until his death. Gallery Paulie's Death.jpg Paulie Dead 1.jpg|Beta Paulie dead in his apartment (From Mafia game manual) Paulie Dead 2.jpg|Paulie's corpse lying on the bed Paulie Dead 3.jpg|Paulie dead on the street Paulie Dead 4.jpg|Paulie resurrected Mod (Notice the impact wound on chest) Beta Paulie.jpg|Portrait of Beta Paulie Category:Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven Category:Characters in Mafia Category:Salieri Crime Family Category:Soldato Category:Death Category:Featured Articles